Gabriel
Biography Early History Gabriel was created the youngest of the First Four, born into a family with an increasingly distant Father. He was raised by Lucifer, who had appointed himself his mentor, and the two of them were exceedingly close, Lucifer teaching Gabriel everything he knew. Their relationship was closer to a father and son dynamic than to brothers. Gabriel was a trouble-maker and very much a pacifist, refusing to train for War and often running off to play pranks---particularily on the sober-minded Raphael. He was Beloved by the Host, the fledgling child that could do no wrong, even coaxing affection from Michael, but his habit of staying out of the brewing conflict regardng Lucifer put him at odds with some of his brothers. When he was an older child, the Pariah Archangel, his little brother Dumah, a minor Archangel, was presented before the Host. The Archangel of Symphony, his Grace cold and dark, he was rejected, but Gabriel was moved to pity and begged Lucifer to let him take him in. Dumah was appointed to his position of governing the Chords---chords of reality and Fate, and they were happy for a short while, despite the fact that Dumah was never truly accepted by the Host. Gabriel raised him the best he could, as another child could, keeping him safe from the brewing War. Dumah and Gabriel learned that they were Gracemates, one half of a single Grace split into opposite halves into two bodies, connected for life. After Lucifer's Fall, an adolescent Gabriel was unable to face the aftermath of the Great War, a War that he had never chosen a side for, despite the fact that he was responsible for his own garrison of younger angels. Seeing the destruction, his mentor torn from him, he ran fast and far, leaving Dumah behind without a goodbye, running scared to Earth, the only place he had found refuge. Taking a vessel, a naive young monk that fulfilled bloodline requirements, he wandered aimlessly as himself for a time, still carrying out his duties as Messenger, but refusing to return to Heaven, before cutting off contact to Heaven completely. He stole the identity of the Norse God Loki, and became part of the Norse Pantheon. He also practiced as an unidentified being called the Trickster, directing violent humorous retribution towards those that he considered wronged each other, especially those who adhered to the sin of Pride. He continued on, selfishly, for many years, forming contacts with Kali, Anansi and Coyote along the way. He never lost sight of the eventual plan that God had reveled to the First Four, and targeted Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester as the Trickster to try to fulfil that plan. After the events of'' Changing Channels'', he changed his mind and stepped out of neutrality for the first time to try to help the Winchesters stop the Apocolypse. Season Five Supernatural It all ended at Elysian Fields. On a rainy day on the eve of the apocalypse, Gabriel faced his brother, Lucifer in order to stand up for Humanity. It was a desperate last stand, but the wily Archangel had a final trick to play——executing a double bluff with a projection, and coming away, secretly, with his life intact. After the trauma associated with that near-death experience, Gabriel took a step back, leaving a key point to defeat his brother for the Winchesters in a delightfully raunchy send-off, but he did not reveal the fact that he was alive to anyone. It was…little things that clued the boys off. Things might have gone a little easier for them, as if there was an absentminded guardian angel looking out for them. They had remarkably good luck, all things considered. Other things—-a wave of crime ended in Mexico, a surge in brothel attendance, sightings of a slight man with golden hair, suspicious instances of Trickster justice, rising from the ether, clued them off. That, and some tell-tale Pepsi Commercials…. Pre-Showdown Reunited with the Winchesters after dodging his responsibilities, Gabriel discovered that his brother, Lucifer, had sprung the Cage, and was heading off to jump start Judgement Day….but truly, all the elder brother wanted was to reunite with Gabriel, and to make him see how similar he truly was to him…and that those mud-monkeys that he adored so much were nothing but a waste of his time. Gabriel, in the meantime, was hiding from Lucifer while the other sought him out——as well as ignoring the desperate calls of his younger brother, Dumah, who, having followed him from Heaven and having precognition as an ability, knew of that was going to happen between Lucifer and Gabriel. Confrontation inevitable and responsible as the last non-fallen Archangel, Gabriel began to recruit an army of the light in order to defeat or kill his brother, though he remained conflicted. Stressed, he began to revert more and more into Trickster behavior on his time off from his new duties, which got him on the radar of SHIELD in a bad way. After a confrontation with Tommy, the Young Avenger, Gabriel was officially put on their threat list—-leading him to withdraw as he readied himself for war. Jack Harkness was sent by out to investigate the Archangel, but the two of them, after a brief scuffle, Gabriel telling him of the upcoming war, became uneasy allies and then allies, then friends, building a comradeship that would last millennia. Gabriel and Crowley, threatened by Lucifer’s escape from the Cage, also formed a partnership to take him down, and developed an affinity for each other’s company. Through many different adventures, they formed a strange friendship that transcended angels and demons. Gabriel marked both Jack and Crowley with a protection sigil. Lucifer, closing in, began to manipulate Jack Harkness to try to draw him away from Gabriel, and Gabriel in turn was deeper affected. Gabriel eventually gave in and went to his brother Dumah, who after an emotional reunion, told him of the truth of what was going to happen: he was going to die in the upcoming battle. Unwilling to believe it, Gabriel finally came out of hiding to Lucifer, and they had a confrontation, leaving Gabriel bleeding and broken, with only a single warning from Lucifer: Give up the fight, or I kill all your precious little friends. On the verge of death, Gabriel went to Jack Harkness for help, who saves his life. Injured, emaciated, and broken, the day before war, he begged Crowley to protect his friends after his death. Crowley accepted. Showdown See Showdown Link on Gabriel's Blog to read the full event Gabriel puts his brother, Dumah, in a power bind to keep him from joining the fight, and went to confront Lucifer with Jack Harkness. When Lucifer, losing patience, tortured Jack, Gabriel attacked Lucifer, clouded by emotion, injuring him severely. Lucifer in turn, by instinct, stabbed Gabriel in the chest with his Archangel blade. Lucifer disappeared to lick his wounds while Gabriel bled out slowly in his friend's arms. It took him three minutes, conscious, in agony, to die. Crowley and Dumah appeared after he is already dead, and they carried him off the field together. They gave him a Viking funeral, consuming the body in flame. That was meant to be the end of the Runaway Angel. The Angel who died for Humanity. But they were wrong. The Archangel's Return A month after he died, the Archangel woke on the battlefield, marked from the fight, but otherwise whole. The sentience of his vessel had died with him, and although he was still, miraculously, using the vessel’s form, he did not have the human influence clouding his vision anymore. For the first time in thousands of years, Gabriel had acknowledged that he was an angel, and took up his place as Defender of the Ground Monkeys. Back from the dead by his Father, a renegade from SHIELD, he knows that there must be a reason that he was saved…and babycakes, that ain’t good. No more running. No more riding the pine. The Archangel Gabriel is reborn. And he is righteous. See the Supernatural Plot for further details. Current Plotlines Pre-Showdown You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - Tommy Shepherd and Gabriel Stressed, Gabriel decides to dole out some good old fashioned Trickster justice as a way of calming himself/holding onto the past. Tommy is sent to stop him. Gabriel gets on the radar of the authority figures in a bad way. '' Gods and Monsters - Jean and Gabriel ''Gabriel, after the events of You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid, on the run from SHIELD, drinks the night away, trying to toy with the decision of letting himself be taken in as a fugitive, and whether he wants to remain the Trickster or to give in to the Archangel that wants to break free within him. Will he give up the mask when he meets a person struggling also on the brink of change? Bad Cop, Worse Cop - Crowley and Gabriel Gabriel is contacted by an old….friend to take down some pesky uppity demons who are manipulating his beloved ground-monkeys. Saving lives and snarking off——join Crowley and Gabriel for the feel-good cop comedy of the summer. Post-Showdown Man in the Wilderness - Gabriel and Dean Winchester A month later, just after he woke up in the ruins of his own funeral pyre, Gabriel is summoned by an exhausted Dean Winchester. Purgatory's gates are wide open, the monsters spilling out onto Earth, and it's up to the Coward and the Righteous Man to stop it. Vox Populi- Gabriel and Castiel After his reunion with Dean Winchester, Gabriel makes an impossible choice: to recruit his little brother in his quest to reclaim Heaven. Of course, that requires busting the Holy Tax Accountant out of Purgatory first. Didymus - Gabriel and Tommy Shepherd I Disclaim Any Ownership of This Party - Gabriel and Tony Stark A wanted man on the run from SHIELD after former Trickster behavior and Lucifer's murders get pinned on him, the Archangel has one desperate gamble to play and a single ace in the hole, SHIELD's wild child, Tony Stark. '' Personality Gabriel is above all seemly mercurial. Witty, verbose, immature, extroverted,---even manic, he is the master of misdirects, his personality seemingly like smoke. He draws one in like a magician showing a hard of cards-''--do you see the cards, ladies and gentlemen, no tricks here-''-- only to change his game plan in the blink of an eye. You might get comfortable enough with him to think that he has a design and even get comfortable enough to hazard what it is. Don't. This is a mistake, for he reveals his true intentions, which though intuitive and governed by emotions may be predicable, only to a chosen few. There is a difference between what he shows: the mischievous, flirtatious unknowableness of the Trickster, and the truth of what he is. Above all though he often pushes it aside, he is an angel, and in him there is a strong need for justice. His brother Lucifer’s Fall inspired in him a deep bitterness and a particular hatred for the sin of pride, which tore apart his family. Although he is less active as a Trickster now, he had no difficulties killing those in the past who he considered deserved punishment for their crimes. He is a master manipulator and possesses as an angel genius-level intelligence and rare cunning, but he cannot be considered a truly good man. He dwells in shades of grey, and not only crosses the line, but skips rope with it, while doing gleeful handstands over the yawning chasm of his own destruction. It's part of what he is----too much heart aside---a catalyst and a boundary-crosser and breaker, a thing that heralds transformation. Born the Youngest of the First Four, and kept for so long under Lucifer's wing, he still has a great deal of growing up to do. That being said, he is committed totally to the protection of Humanity and is loyal to that cause, despite his naturally non-confrontational personality. He is absolutely loyal to his friends, and protective of them, and after his death, is far more concerned about the fates of those he sees as innocent. He has the capacity to be extremely loving and self sacrificing but years among Humanity and repressing his angelic nature left him a bit off the reservation and that caring side of himself is buried under years of careful concealment. He will always stand up for the little guy, and bring down the established system. Gabriel is an angel and a Trickster, both constant and forever changing, but those few he loves he loves fiercely and completely. Relationships Captain Jack Harkness ' The Archangel finds a kindred spirit in the Immortal despite a rocky start to their meeting, as the two of them are very similar. Together, they are reluctant heroes who will always stand by each other’s side, even at the end of everything—-thick as thieves, despite the bantering and flirting and giving each other a hard time. For Gabriel, Jack is the epitome of Humanity, and he will defend him until his dying breath—-standing beside each other no matter what. Crowley The Trickster Archangel and the King of Hell should instinctively be enemies, but it’s hard when the guy who is supposed to be your enemy is so damn fun…and after all, Gabriel never did care about his reputation. They go from reluctant allies to friends, to close friends, all unspoken, and while they’d never admit to each other how much the other means to them, if one was in trouble, the other would be there in a heartbeat. They are strongest when they stand together. Dean Winchester After the events of Hammer of the Gods, they parted allies but it would have been a bit of a stretch to say they parted friends. Gabriel is often put off by the Righteous Man’s black and white morality and heavy-handed approach, reminding him often of his older brother Michael. There is a bit of tension on Gabriel’s side regarding him because not only did Dean make him revisit some pretty nasty memories, but Gabriel’s sacrifice was inspired at least partially by Dean’s pep talk. There is competitiveness on Gabriel’s side, but also a mutual respect growing between the two as Gabriel tries to be a more responsible older brother to Castiel and wrestles with his decision to do the right thing. Sam Winchester Gabriel always had a bit of a soft spot for Sam, as Sam in many ways as a younger brother reminds him of himself. He has placed the younger Winchester under his protection, and enjoys shaking him up Castiel He was always one of his favorite fledglings, if mostly that every comedian needs a straight man to set up his jokes. Still wrestling with his guilt for abandoning his garrison when he skipped out of Heaven, and knowing that his time might be running to a close, he is trying to mend their relationship by acting like the big brother that he should have been. There is amused fondness on Gabriel’s part for younger angel, and he’s not above pranking him or making him uncomfortable—-he can be a bit of a bully—-but he cares about him deeply and there is a respect there, now that both Gabriel and Castiel stand on the side of Humanity. Dumah Dumah is Gabriel’s Gracemate. There is nothing else or more to say. Dumah was created literally for Gabriel, to balance him, to be his saving grace, and for the first time, a single Grace inhabited two bodies. Gabriel raised the pariah Archangel, and like his older brother before him, passed on all his knowledge, his strength, his tricks. Gabriel would burn for eternity to see Dumah safe, they are wisdom and recklessness, iron and a hearth fire, ice and rage. They are connected in a way that none other can comprehend, and from the moment that they placed the younger angel in Gabriel’s arms, he was lost. There is not one without the other. Lucifer 'T'he older brother that Gabriel was closest to, whom he idolized and still loves, perhaps more than anyone else. This love is unconditional. Lucifer had once taught him everything he knew, and he had modeled himself after him in the spirit of chaos. They are now on opposite sides, which is something Gabriel deeply wishes didn’t have to happen. All he wants is his brother back, the brother who had been more of a father to him then their own Father had ever managed to be. His “death” at Lucifer’s hands and the murder of his adopted family of Pagans forever altered their relationship, but on Gabriel’s side no matter what Lucifer does—-he will never be able to despise his brother. If one does not kill the other, they will be adversaries until the end of time, as Lucifer tries to prove to his brother the “reality” regarding Humanity, his own devotion…and how very similar they are. Abilities His True Form has the following faces: '*A lion’s cub-'---representing immaturity, courage, youthfulness, gregariousness. 'A golden eagle '-impartiality, nobility, far seeing, renewal, strength, swiftness, fragility. 'A red fox---'-intelligence, indirectn ess, deviousness, cleverness, inventiveness, traditionalism, Trickster. An ethereal golden-eyed human male.''' Gabriel has enormous tawny wings similar to a Golden Eagle, the approximate color of a lion’s pelt at dusk tapering to a darker color on the edges and laced on the undersides with creamy white. He does not reveal them except in moments of extreme trust or rage. Category:Character Bio Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Angels Category:Gabriel Category:Enochian Culture Category:Male characters